In the Eyes of Wes
by warblingaway
Summary: Wes's POV of Original Songs. Klaine  "That was your opportunity, man," Wes told him.  Blaine nodded. "I know, and I might have done it if you hadn't been sitting there."  Oh. Right. Confessions of love weren't usually done with an audience. COMPLETE


**So! This is my longest anything yet! Over 8000 words!**

**As some of you might know, I love doing interpertations of things: I did one for Never Been Kissed (called I Just Haven't Met You Yet) one for Rumours (Called Before He Cheats) and one for the scene in New York when Blaine said I love you (called the That One Tiny Phrase). So this is just adding to that.**

**This is Wes' Perspective of Original Songs: So obviously it's Klaine centric (if you read my other stuff, you'll know that everything of mine revolves around Klaine.)**

**Enjoy! I loved writing this! Even if it did take me like 6 hours!**

"_So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend – I wrote two hundred letters I will never send," _Blaine sang. Wes was dancing around, following the choreography exactly, but something wasn't sitting well with him.

Actually, something hadn't been sitting well with him for a while.

It'd started when they had the impromptu performance that one day in November, you know, the one where Blaine sang to the spy? The same spy that was now a student here at Dalton?

Then, after Kurt transferred, it really started to hit Wes hard. The two spent all their free time together, they went and got coffee on a daily basis, and they seemed to do everything together.

So, a few months ago, it was just a hunch that they liked each other.

Then, as Blaine announced that he wanted to sing to the junior manager at the Gap, Wes's suspicions were confirmed. Kurt looked like someone just kicked his puppy.

And then, to make matters worse, after the Gap Attack failed epically, Blaine came to Wes and David all conflicted. He told them that Kurt admitted to having feelings for him, and that he had basically turned him down.

And Blaine couldn't understand why Kurt had flipped out during the whole Rachel Berry fiasco. Blaine was a smart boy – he really was. But why, _why,_ couldn't he just get his act together and realize that he was in love with Kurt?

Because it was obvious to everyone except the two in question.

"_I am in misery – There ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah."_

Wes internally scoffed as Blaine continued singing. _Yeah,_ he thought, _You're putting us through a whole lot of misery._

Because Blaine was practically singing this song to Kurt, the sexual tension was off the wall.

Why couldn't the two just make out already? It would make things so much easier.

Wes was watching Kurt out of the corner of his eye. Something was off about him. He wasn't bouncing around, singing and dancing like he normally did. He was just standing there swaying slightly. But what made Wes concerned was the fact that he wasn't singing. _Kurt wasn't singing._

The song came to a close, and Blaine stood where he was, a huge smile plastered on is face as he so obviously tried to catch his breath. "Hey Regionals!" He called. "You've just met our opening number!"

Whoops and hollers coursed throughout the other Warblers, and they began to exit the room. Wes, being the nosy eavesdropper he was, went and stood just outside the door so he could hear what Kurt and Blaine were saying.

"How did you manage to find a Burberry-esque canary cage cover?" He heard Blaine ask Kurt. Translation: I'm super in love with you but don't know it, so I'm just going to stand here and compliment your material objects even though I know in some part of my mind that I would rather be making sweet gay love to you.

Okay, maybe that wasn't what Blaine was thinking.

"Canaries don't like cold weather," Kurt replied, "Especially Pavarotti."

Wes sighed and almost decided to leave, not wanting to hear any more about the canary.

"So what'd you think of the song?" Blaine asked. Wes stopped moving and resumed his previous position, realizing that something good might actually come out of this.

"Can I be really honest with you? Because it comes from a place of caring?" He heard Kurt ask. _Uh-oh,_ Wes thought, _That cannot lead to anything good._

Blaine must have nodded or shrugged or something, because Kurt continued on talking. "Been there, done that," Kurt said. Wes had to do a mental double-take. Was someone actually telling Blaine off? "Look, you're amazing Blaine. Your solos are breathtaking." Kurt paused, and Wes could basically visualize him staring longingly at Blaine. "They're also numerous."

_Oh holy nutcracker,_ Wes thought, _This is actually happening._

"Kurt, the council decides who gets the solos," Blaine explained, using what Wes liked to call his 'Mentor Blaine' voice. "Do I detect a little jealousy?"

_Blaine...Not the smartest question._ Wes thought, face palming himself for Blaine's sake.

"Oh, you detect a lot of jealousy," Kurt replied. "Look, Blaine, sometimes I don't feel like we're the Warblers. I feel like we're Blaine and the Pips."

Wes knew that Kurt had a point. Blaine did always get the solos, but that was because he was by far their best vocalist and performer. But then again…Kurt had always wanted a chance to shine, so it only made sense that he would eventually get irked about the fact that his best friend and future lover got all of the spotlight.

Wes listened, and when he didn't hear any more talking he got up, picked up his bag and walked out of the room. He walked slowly to his dorm room, realizing that if action wasn't taken soon Klaine might fall apart forever.

"David," he said as he walked into the dorm room, "There's a problem with Klaine."

"Ugh," David groaned, "When is there _not_ a problem with Klaine?"

Wes nodded his head and relayed the past conversation to his best friend.

"Wow," David whistled, "I didn't think Kurt had the balls to stand up to Blaine."

"Me neither," Wes admitted. "But knowing Blaine, I'm sure he'll try and fix it. He'd literally do anything for Kurt."

David nodded. "So if he comes to the council, we need to give him our full support," he stated.

"Exactly," he said. "But I'm pretty sure it won't be a problem, everyone wants them to get their acts together."

* * *

><p>The next day, Wes was sitting at the council table looking at Blaine incredulously.<p>

"Warblers, Warblers, I am merely suggesting that instead of wearing blue ties with red piping, we wear jackets with red ties with blue piping for the competition," Blaine was saying.

_It's official, _Wes thought, _He's officially gone insane._

Amidst the uproar that had come from the Warblers, someone said loud and clear "This is a kangaroo court!" Causing Wes to change his previous thought. _They've all gone insane._

Wes was about to bang his gavel and silence the choir when the doors burst open, revealing an upset, tearstained Kurt. He was out of uniform, dressed clad in black, and he looked as if he'd just been run over by a truck.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, concern written all over his face. Wes was hoping Blaine would add to that statement by saying "Kurt, what's wrong? Let me make it up to you with a kiss!"

No such luck.

"It's Pavarotti," Kurt moped, "Pavarotti is dead. They suspect a stroke."

All of the Warblers looked down, the news affecting all of them the same. Pavarotti had been there for all of them, and knowing that he was gone made them all upset.

"Oh my God," Blaine said, his tone full of remorse and concern, "I'm so sorry."

Wes looked at Kurt and noticed how broken the boy looked.

"I know it's really stupid to be upset about a bird," Kurt said, his voice cracking slightly, "But he inspired me with his optimism and his love of song. He was my friend." Wes's heart broke a little. Kurt just looked so…so vulnerable. "Now, I know today we need to practice doo-whopping behind Blaine while he sings every solo in the medley of Pink songs, but…I'd like to sing a song for Pavarotti today." Wes smiled slightly at how Kurt still managed to get a jab at Blaine in there even though he was extremely distraught.

Kurt handed a cassette to one of the Warblers, who promptly put it in the boom box, the chords of the familiar Beatles song filling the room.

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_" Kurt sang, his high voice souring throughout the room.

Somewhere within the first half of the song, the Warblers all joined in, backing Kurt up. Wes kept his eyes trained on Blaine the whole time, hoping that he would come to his freaking senses and see that what he wanted was right in front of his eyes.

And, judging by the look of thoughtfulness that just came across Blaine's face, maybe he had. Wes hummed along, observing Blaine's rapidly changing facial expressions. As the song ended, the look on his face was one that no one could really describe with words. But it was obvious that he had realized something during the song.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered, looking down.

Blaine immediately got up and walked up to Kurt, wrapping his arms around the small boy.

They'd done this a million times before, but something about this embrace struck Wes as different. There was no hesitance, and Mentor Blaine seemed to be nowhere in sight.

_Maybe there is hope after all,_ Wes thought as he watched Blaine lead Kurt out of the room.

* * *

><p>That night, there was a knock on Wes's door. "Hang on a sec," he called as he shoved his worksheet back into his math book. He made his way to the door and flew it open, revealing a distraught looking Blaine.<p>

"Hey," Wes greeted him, motioning for Blaine to come in.

"Hi," Blaine responded. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Wes said as he sat down. Blaine rarely came to Wes – it was usually the other way around.

"Okay," Blaine started before taking a deep breath. "So, hypothetically, if someone was someone else's mentor, and then said mentor started developing…feelings for the other person, would that be wrong?"

Wes smirked. "Hypothetical, right?"

"Yes," Blaine rushed. "Completely hypothetical."

"Well, I'd say no, it wouldn't be wrong," Wes responded, "If it gave you – I mean, the mentor – a chance to be happy, then they should go for it."

"Really?" Blaine asked.

Wes nodded. "Yup. But they would need to tread carefully, since they've been keeping the other person waiting for way too long."

Blaine nodded and exited out of the room. Wes smirked to himself, relishing in the fact that he had read Blaine's facial expressions correctly.

David walked in a few minutes later. "David!" He called excitedly, jumping up and circling the boy. "Klaine is happening! It's happening soon!"

"Really?" David asked, joining in Wes's excited jumping. "How do you know?"

"Because Blaine just came in here to have a hypothetical conversation with me!" Wes stated. "Do you know what this means?"

"No more awkward sexual tension and eyesex!" David whooped.

* * *

><p>The next morning at breakfast, Blaine walked up to the table where Wes and David were sitting at. "Hey guys," he said, "Have you seen Kurt?"<p>

Wes shook his head. "Why?" He asked.

"Because I have to – I need to tell him something," Blaine stated.

Wes smirked at him, and he could have sworn that Blaine blushed slightly. "He just lost his beloved bird, Blaine," Wes told him, "Just give him some time, okay?"

"Alright," Blaine nodded. "I'll see you guys at rehearsal."

Wes watched Blaine sulk away before turning back to David. "I'm going to talk to Kurt," he announced.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" David asked him.

Wes sighed. "I'm just going to make sure he's alright," he said.

He walked away before David could argue anymore.

Once he'd reached Kurt's door, he knocked and waited for a moment. "Come in," he heard Kurt's hoarse voice croak.

Wes cringed at his voice and let himself in. His eyes landed on a bundle of blankets on Kurt's bed. "Hey, man," Wes said. "You alright?"

Wes got a sniffle in response, causing him to sigh and plop down on Kurt's bed next to him. "What's going on, Kurt?" He asked. "This isn't just about a bird."

What he really wanted to ask was _What the hell did Blaine do this time?_

Kurt's head popped out from the comforter. He looked worse than he did yesterday, if that was possible. His eyes were bloodshot, and his hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in a while: Something highly unusual for Kurt.

"No," he choked out tentatively, "This isn't just about Pavi."

Wes nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, growing more and more concerned for the small, fragile boy.

"…"

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to," Wes reassured him. "I just think it'll help if you talk about what's bugging you."

"I don't know if I can," Kurt admitted.

Now Wes knew that it had something to do with Blaine. Because, seriously, when did Kurt being upset not have to do with Blaine? "Come on," Wes urged. When Kurt shook his head no, Wes realized that it was time for drastic measures. "Do you want to talk to Blaine about it? I'm sure he'd be more than happy to listen."

As Wes had guessed, that did it for Kurt. "I can't talk to him about it," Kurt fumed, his voice louder and more forceful than it had been a few moments before, "Because it's freakin' about him!"

"Ah," Wes replied knowingly.

"It's just that – he's always leading me on, and then I basically tell him that I'm in love with him and what does he do?" Kurt hopped out of his cocoon and started pacing around the room. "He acts like it never effing happened!"

Wes just sat there and let Kurt vent. "I mean, he essentially said to give him time, but I don't – I just don't know if I can wait any longer."

"Wait," Wes said, a little alarm blaring in his head that this was most certainly not good. "Are you – are you giving up on Blaine?"

"I don't know," Kurt whispered as he sank into his desk chair. "I just don't know anymore. Every time I see him, I get a little glimmer of hope that we could be something more. And then it's just…not."

_Crap,_ Wes thought, _Do something, quick!_

"Look," Wes said, "You've spent a lot of months pining over Blaine. Maybe you should just give it a little more time."

"I've been giving it time, Wes," Kurt replied irritably, "I just don't know if I can do this anymore. I think that – I think it's time for me to move on."

Wes knew Kurt well enough to know that he wasn't one to argue with. So Wes gave him a small nod and left the room.

As he was walking down the hallway, he literally ran into Blaine. "Sorry," Blaine mumbled as he pushed past Wes.

"Blaine," Wes called, turning around. Blaine stopped and stared at Wes. "Are you going to see Kurt?" He asked Blaine.

"Yeah," Blaine replied, giving Wes a _Get on with what you're going to say _look.

"I'm – I'm not so sure that's a good idea," he admitted.

"Why?" Blaine asked him.

"Because," Wes explained. "Look, Blaine…maybe just…" Wes broke off and thought about what he was going to say. "Just – Don't take too much longer, Blaine," he finally said.

"What?" Blaine asked.

Wes sighed. "Don't wait too much longer," he said again. "Kurt's almost given up."

"What are you talking about, Wes?" Blaine asked. "Kurt's almost given up on what?"

"You know what I'm talking about Blaine," Wes replied irritated. "Deep, deep down in that gel infected brain of yours; you know what I'm talking about."

Wes huffed once more and walked away, leaving Blaine to stand there by himself and think about what he'd just said.

_I hope he gets his act together soon,_ Wes thought, _Otherwise it'll be me who has to pick up the pieces of two broken hearts._

* * *

><p>Wes sighed and rested his head in his hand at Warblers rehearsal that night.<p>

"I think Blaine's version of the song is actually better than the original," Thad was saying. Wes rolled his eyes and glanced over at Kurt, who was sitting on the end of a couch looking irked and bored.

Wes had been trying to stop this absurd conversation for the good part of a half hour now. He knew that this was making Kurt's little situation worse, and honestly, he had enough of it.

Unfortunately, not all of the council agreed. Thad was obviously partaking in the conversation, as was David.

"But it's not in his natural key, so…" David trailed off. Wes shot him a _Don't get into it _look, and David shrugged sheepishly.

"How dare you?" One of the Warblers stated.

Wes groaned and was that close to banging his gavel on each and every one of their lousy little heads. He glanced at Kurt again, whose posture had changed slightly, becoming stiffer and obviously unhappy with all the attention being focused on Blaine again. He could practically read Kurt's mind – _Just have him sing every damn solo known to earth, then you'll know which one is swoon worthy enough._

Luckily for Wes, who was about fifteen seconds away from blowing his top, Blaine stepped in and started talking. "Enough," he said, staring up at the council, "I'm tired of this."

Wes's head immediately snapped up. _Is Blaine gonna man up?_ He gave David a curious glance, who gestured with his head towards Kurt.

Kurt was now sitting upright, his body not as taut as he stared at Blaine and listened to what he was saying.

"I agree," Thad said. "I think we should just let you pick the song you want to sing."

Wes groaned and resisted the urge to slam his head onto the table. Kurt had instantly deflated, and Wes couldn't help but feel bad for the countertenor.

"No," Blaine piped in, "I'm tired of the Warblers being all about me."

_Oh,_ Wes thought, _This is definitely progress._ He noticed Blaine glance hesitantly towards Kurt, who was giving him a confused but somewhat hopeful look.

"David, please make sure everything I'm about to say goes down in the official minutes," Blaine instructed. David immediately picked his pen up and gave his attention back to Blaine. "We are going to lose at regionals."

_Oh my god,_ Wes groaned, _He must have a death wish._

The room burst into insanity almost instantly, but Blaine just ignored it and talked right over the noise. "I am incredibly grateful for the belief you've all given me as a junior member to lead you all in these wonderful songs this year, but…" He paused and made eye contact with Kurt, whose hopeful expression had become more prominent. "…from what Kurt has told me about New Directions, I – I just know I can't beat them on my own." Wes glanced from Kurt to Blaine a few times, and he would have bet money on the fact that he knew what Blaine's next line would be. "Which is why I propose that we rearrange our 11 o'clock number as a duet."

The Warblers broke into chaos again and Wes once again had to fight the urge to whap them all with his gavel right then and there.

"To showcase other talent in this room!" Blaine finished, glancing at the room nervously.

"Why don't we just play it on kazoos?" David scoffed. He glanced over at Wes, who promptly told him to shut up, even though he was actually thinking _Hey, that would be super fun!_

"Point of order, point of order," Blaine said, which was the Warblers way of kindly saying 'Shut up.'

Wes looked at Kurt, who was practically beaming. "Now, we all lost one of our own this week. Pavarotti's voice was silenced by death, and I don't want to silence anyone else's voices in this group," Blaine pleaded. He paused for a moment in what Wes figured was an attempt to get everyone to at least consider the idea. "I think he would roll over in his tiny, tiny little grave."

"The placement of which has yet to be determined," Kurt piped in.

Wes cracked a smile at Kurt before deciding that action needed be taken soon. "Alright, a vote," he said. "Who's in favor of Warbler Blaine's proposal of a duel lead at regionals?" He put emphasis on the word 'duel,' hoping that everyone would see that this was needed and necessary.

Blaine's hand went up first, followed quickly by Nick and Jeff's, who were two of Klaine's biggest fans.

"Put my name on the audition list," Kurt told Wes with an exaggerated wink.

_Crap,_ Wes thought, _Auditions. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe –_

But Blaine interrupted his trail of thought. "No," he said abruptly, "No auditions." He stated. Wes glanced up and saw Blaine staring directly at Kurt, Jeff beaming at Nick behind them. "I want to sing the duet with Kurt."

_There it is. Finally._

Wes tried to hide his smile – after all, it was wrong for a council member to be partial towards anything to go on within the group.

"That's ridiculous," Kurt argued, and Wes very much wanted to tell him to just shut the hell up and take the stupid lead. "I mean – there are so many great voices in this room. Everyone deserves a shot at that honor."

Wes was about to just give the lead to Kurt when Blaine spoke up again. "All in favor of Kurt being my duet partner at regionals," he announced as he raised his own hand.

Jeff's hand was the first to fly up, followed by Nick and Wes, and then the rest of the Warblers.

"Decided," Wes banged his gavel, not giving anyone time to change their minds. He knew he was beaming like a fool, but he just couldn't help it.

"Congratulations, Kurt," Thad told him. He did look a little unsure about the whole thing, but he knew that this was what Kurt and Blaine needed.

All of the Warblers started to file out of the room, but Kurt just stayed where he was. Wes pretended to busy himself with some papers so that he could listen to what went down.

Blaine, who had been walking out of the room, seemed to notice that Kurt wasn't following. "Hey, you okay?" He asked, not seeming to realize that Wes was still in the room.

"Yeah, it's just that –" Kurt shook his head and glanced up at Wes, who looked away too quickly and he knew that he'd been caught listening to them. "I've got to go," Kurt announced, standing up. He paused and glanced back at Blaine. "Thanks for – for giving me a chance," he told Blaine.

_Say the right thing, Blaine,_ Wes pleaded, _Say the right god damn thing._

"I realized that you were right," Blaine responded, "So…this was my way of making it up to you."

Wes actually face palmed himself this time. Blaine responded right, yeah, but he could have used that opportunity to make a full blown confession to Kurt.

Kurt thanked Blaine again and shuffled out of the room. Blaine huffed and flopped down onto one of the couches.

"That was your opportunity, man," Wes told him.

Blaine nodded. "I know," he stated, "And I might have done it if you hadn't been sitting there."

Oh. Right. Confessions of love weren't usually done with an audience.

* * *

><p>"Wes!" He heard someone calling him as he walked down to the cafeteria for a snack after classes had been dismissed for the day.<p>

It was the day following the last Warblers meeting, and as far as Wes knew, Blaine still hadn't talked to Kurt.

He turned around to see where the voice was coming from. Blaine was running towards him, an urgent expression on his face. "I've got the perfect song for Kurt and I to sing at regionals," he announced once he'd caught up with Wes.

"Awesome," Wes grinned, "What is it?"

"_Candles_ by Hey Monday," Blaine told him.

Wes gave him a look. "Are you sure about that, Blaine? It's not your usual style."

If Wes was right, Blaine blushed a little. "I know but – uh – it's just the song I feel we could sing the best."

"Uh-huh," Wes said knowingly. "Does Kurt know yet?"

"No," Blaine told him, "But I'm going to find him now so that we can start practicing."

Wes nodded and Blaine walked away. He just hoped that practicing wasn't the only thing Blaine had on his mind.

* * *

><p>Wes was walking past the common room when he heard the voices.<p>

"What's that?" He heard Blaine's voice ask.

Wes's eyes popped as he saw Kurt sitting at a table. He quickly hid behind the door and crouched down, peering at them through the crack between the door and the wall.

"I'm decoration Pavarotti's casket," he heard Kurt say as he drew a line of glue on the little box.

"Well finish up," Blaine said, "I have the perfect song for our number, and we should practice."

_Way to be insensitive, Blaine,_ Wes mentally scolded him.

"Do tell," Kurt instructed him, excitement evident in his voice.

"_Candles_, by Hey Monday," Blaine told him. Wes shifted his position a little so that he could get a better view of the two.

"I'm impressed. You're usually so Top 40." Kurt said, Wes noticing that his eyebrows shot up a little.

And Wes thought that Blaine would say they should practice, Kurt would agree, and then they'd live miserably ever after. So what Blaine said next caught him completely off guard.

"Well I just – wanted something a little more…emotional," Blaine said carefully as he slowly sat down in the chair beside Kurt.

Wes' eyes widened as he silently prayed that Blaine wouldn't stop there. He realized that he really shouldn't be eavesdropping like this, but he'd been waiting for this to happen for so long. He wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to see it first-hand.

"Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" Kurt asked him, and Wes knew that was what he'd wanted to ask Blaine yesterday.

"Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself 'Oh! There you are!'" Blaine paused for a moment and turned his head slightly so that he was staring directly at Kurt. "'I've been looking for you forever.'"

Wes could pretty much visibly see Kurt's heart hammering in his chest. Blaine took a deep breath and set his hand on Kurt's.

_He's doing it,_ Wes thought, _He's finally stopped tiptoeing around the obvious and is actually laying everything on the line._

"Watching you do _Blackbird_ this week…that was a moment for me. About you." Blaine paused again and seemed to gauge Kurt's reaction to this. "You move me, Kurt," Blaine breathed, "And this duet…would just be an excuse to - to spend more time with you."

_Good boy,_ Wes thought as he checked the time on his phone, _Good little speech. Now ask him to be your boyfriend and everything will be right in the world._

But when he looked back up, he realized that they might just skip the boyfriend-asking step, seeing as how they were kissing.

Wes knew that if he left now, they would hear him and then he'd be dead. Like they would actually kill him. So he stayed where he was.

Blaine pulled away first and sat back down in his chair, his eyes lingering on Kurt's lips. He blushed slightly and rubbed his face with his hand. "We should – we should practice," he stated.

And Wes, honest to God, never would have expected the next phrase to come out of Kurt's mouth.

"I thought we were."

The two boys got up and met halfway, their lips crashing together. Wes started to feel uncomfortable, like _really uncomfortable,_ as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pushed him up against the wall. He wanted – no, _needed – _to leave. But, again, if he did, they would catch him, and they would kill him.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed as the other boy's mouth trailed down his neck, "I'm sorry it took me so long."

Kurt shook his head and reattached his mouth to Blaine's. "You're forgiven," he mumbled against Blaine's lips as they attacked his own. "Seriously, you're beyond forgiven."

As Kurt's hands started undoing the buttons on Blaine's blazer, Wes decided to make a run for it. He got up and steadied himself and glanced back at the couple to make sure that they were still – ahh – distracted.

They were, so Wes took a big stride and ran towards the choir room.

"You're late," David said as he came into the doors.

Wes was still trying to catch his breath as he took his seat at the council table. "Sorry," he said in-between deep breaths.

"Do you know where Kurt and Blaine are?" David asked him.

"Actually, yes," Wes smirked, "But I doubt they'll make it back in time."

David glanced at him curiously, as did all the other Warblers. "Why?"

"Let's just say that Blaine finally got his act together."

"What?" David jumped up in excitement. "You mean that they're –"

"Yes. Exactly." Wes interrupted, David not needing to finish his sentence for everyone to know what he was going to say.

Excited voices started talking throughout the room.

"So you witnessed it?" David asked him.

"Uh-huh," Wes nodded, "But I would have like to have left sooner, but I couldn't quite get away without them noticing."

David nodded in understanding and Wes gave him the play by play.

About fifteen minutes later, Kurt and Blaine walked in looking thoroughly made out with. Kurt's hair was in a disarray, and Blaine's blazer was buttoned up wrong, both of their lips swollen.

Nobody said anything, and Blaine glanced awkwardly at Kurt before taking a seat on a couch. The Warbler that was sitting next to Blaine immediately moved, letting Kurt take his seat. Kurt blushed and went and sat down. They kept a good distance between them, obviously trying to keep it a secret.

The room remained silent, all eyes trained on the two of them. Then, Thad coughed awkwardly and started talking about the plans for regionals on Saturday. Blaine and Kurt kept exchanging sweet looks, causing one or both of them to blush furiously.

After rehearsal, Wes walked up to the pair of them. "Everyone knows, you know," he told them.

They looked at Wes with shocked expressions.

"It's a good thing, guys," Wes reassured them. "It means you don't have to tell anyone."

Kurt nodded and grabbed Blaine's hand. Blaine turned and gave him a mile wide grin.

"Bleh," Wes gaged, "Still here."

"Well get used to it," Kurt responded, cracking a smile, "Because it'll probably just get a lot worse from here on out." He leaned up to give Blaine a peck on the cheek, but Blaine turned his head so that Kurt's lips collided with his mouth. Blaine smirked, but Kurt didn't pull away.

"Ughh," Wes groaned, "I don't need to see that." _Again,_ he added in his mind.

Kurt and Blaine swayed slightly but didn't make any indication of moving anytime soon.

"Fine," Wes announced, "I see how it is. I'll just go get dinner by myself."

Blaine waved a hand at Wes, the international sign of _Get the hell out of here and leave us alone._

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine didn't show up to dinner that day, but it wasn't really surprising to Wes. His guess was that they were either talking, making out, or actually practicing.<p>

Unfortunately, he was about to find out because Thad told him that he had to go and make sure they had run through the song at least a few times – Since it was the day after tomorrow and all.

Wes approached the door and stood there for a moment before knocking. There were a few seconds of silence – during which Wes could have sworn he heard someone say "shit" – and then the door flew open to reveal a very disheveled looking Blaine.

Looks like they were making out.

"Uhh – Hi," Wes stated awkwardly.

"What Wes?" Blaine groaned.

"Uhh – I can just come back later if it's a problem," Wes shifted his weight and was prepared to be sent away.

Blaine sighed. "Well you already interrupted us, so you might as well tell us what you came here for."

"Right," Wes said, but he didn't continue on speaking. He just felt incredibly awkward.

"Come on in, Wes," Blaine said, gesturing for Wes to come in.

"Oh, no, I don't want to bother you guys," Wes stated sheepishly.

"For the love of God, Wes, come into the room," Blaine told him forcefully. "Since when are you concerned with actually knocking?"

Wes shrugged and sat in the desk chair. "Well, you know, it's not like Dalton students usually have to worry about interrupting make out sessions," he told Blaine, trying to make himself feel a little more comfortable with the situation.

"True," Blaine agreed, going to sit on his bed.

Wes coughed at the awkward silence that followed. "So where's Kurt?"

Blaine's eyes seemed to glaze over at the mere mention of his name. "He's in the bathroom fixing his hair," he stated, still in his dazed state.

"Ah," Wes said.

Blaine shook his head slightly and seemed to come back to reality. "So why are you here?"

"Oh, right," Wes responded, "Wait for Kurt to come out. It involves both of you."

Blaine stood up and walked towards the bathroom, where Wes presumed Kurt was. "Should we be worried?" Blaine asked.

"No," Wes replied, "Well – maybe. It all depends."

Blaine nodded and knocked on the bathroom door. "Kurt. You need to come out now."

"But my hair!" Wes heard Kurt squeak from inside the bathroom.

"I'm sure it looks adorable," Blaine told Kurt causing Wes to internally gag, "You always look adorable."

"For the love of God," Wes mumbled, and then louder, "Come out Kurt! I need to talk to you guys!"

The bathroom door opened to reveal a flustered looking Kurt. "Say one thing about my hair and I swear to God I will murder you," Kurt threatened.

Wes remained silent – He knew that Kurt was hardly kidding.

Kurt and Blaine sat down on one of the beds and looked at Wes expectantly. He was about to get down to business when something hit him. "Wait," he said abruptly, "You guys don't' share a room."

Kurt and Blaine both blushed. "Well," Blaine replied, "Steve's gone for the night, so –"

"Okay!" Wes cut him off. "Alright, I get it! No more, please!"

Blaine chuckled and grabbed Kurt's hand, causing the younger boy to blush a little.

"Wow, okay, you guys are kind of sickening," Wes told them, but there was a huge grin on his face, so they knew he was just kidding. Well, for the most part.

"Anyway," Wes said, "Thad sent me to ask you guys if you've practiced your parts for the song. He wants to run it with the rest of the Warblers tomorrow – you know, since the competition is on Saturday?"

Kurt blushed again. "Well, we were going to practice but…" He trailed off.

"Okay, seriously, I know you guys are in the lovey dovey phase, but you still need to get the song down," Wes told them.

Blaine sighed. "Wes, you know us," Blaine replied. "We'll get it done. When have we ever let you down?"

"It has to be perfect, Blaine," Wes told him.

"Wes, we once did a perfect performance of _Baby It's Cold Outside_ without any practice," Blaine said. "I think we can handle this one."

Wes groaned but stood up, knowing that he had nothing more to argue. "If we lose because your number sucks," he told them, "It's your heads."

"And we'll take full responsibility."

Wes walked out of the room and shut the door. He heard Kurt say something along of the lines of "Now that he's gone," causing Wes to walk a little faster back to his dorm room. He really had seen enough Klaine action to last him for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>At breakfast the next morning, Blaine walked in and sat down next to Wes. "Hey," he said, "Is Kurt here yet?"<p>

"Nope," Wes replied as he took a long swig of his coffee. "I'm surprised you guys didn't come down together."

Wes smirked as Blaine flushed. "Did you guys practice at all?" He asked Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. I think we've got it down. We haven't like, performed it but I think that'll just come naturally."

Wes nodded and hoped that Thad would approve.

* * *

><p>At Warblers that evening, everyone was in – well – a fit of panic. Regionals were tomorrow, and they still hadn't rehearsed one of their numbers.<p>

"I swear, if they don't get down here soon I'm going to neuter both of them," Thad groaned. "That way they won't be of any gender – unable to be attracted to anything."

Wes snorted – that was such an un-council thing to say. He wanted to reassure everyone, tell them that the number would turn out wonderful, but if he did then he would fell like a hypocrite. Since he too was slightly nervous about how things would play out.

Lucky for them, Kurt and Blaine walked in a few minutes after Thad's declaration.

"Finally," Thad groaned, "You were this close to being de-genderized."

Kurt gave Blaine a questioning look, and Blaine just shrugged.

It took all of Wes's willpower not to burst out laughing right then and there.

"Okay," Wes stated once he regained his composure, "We need to rehearse _Candles._ Like, now."

The Warblers all assumed their positions as David filled Kurt and Blaine in as to what they would be doing.

"Okay, from the top!" Thad instructed.

They ran through the whole piece in one go. Once they finished, Kurt and Blaine were probably three feet away from each other.

The whole room was speechless.

"Umm…" Wes stuttered. He was seriously impressed. It wasn't necessarily one of the best numbers the Warblers had done, but it was certainly the most emotional.

"Well, I'd say that's good to go," Thad stated a moment later, all of the other Warblers nodding in agreement. "Now let's run through _Raise Your Glass_ a few more times. Blaine, you need to tone down your facial expressions a little. You're going to scare off the audience."

* * *

><p>The bus ride to the competition was silent. Wes and David purposefully sat behind Kurt and Blaine so that they could eavesdrop on what they were talking about.<p>

Notice how they didn't even bother to deny the fact that they were eavesdropping anymore – it was just something that they did, and they weren't ashamed of it.

"Blaine," Kurt said, "What if we lose?"

Wes shot David a look that said _We better not lose! Why is he even thinking that?_

"Well if we lose," Blaine said, his arm slipping around Kurt's waist, "We'll just hang out here in Ohio. But I think we've got a pretty good shot."

Kurt nodded and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Wes waited fifteen minutes for them to start conversing again, and when they didn't he figured it was a safe assumption to say that Kurt had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>"Warblers, get ready it's almost our turn!" Wes yelled as Aural Intensity finished up their number. "Nick, where's your blazer? David, fix your tie for Christ's sake. This is a competition, not a playground!"<p>

Wes walked around, making sure everyone was ready to go and presentable. He came across Kurt, who was standing in a frigid position. He was about to walk up to him and ask if he was alright, but Blaine beat him to it.

"Has anyone ever literally died onstage?" Kurt asked Blaine, his voice faltering slightly.

Blaine looked over at Kurt curiously, and Wes wanted to just go over there and tell Kurt to suck it up, but he knew Blaine would handle it better. "Are you nervous?" Blaine asked him quietly.

"Please don't judge me," Kurt rushed out, "This is the first time I've had a solo in front of a competition audience."

_I knew we should have given him more solos,_ Wes thought, scolding himself for not realizing that Kurt might be freaked out before.

"I have this nightmare that I'm going to forget the lyrics, or I'm going to – to sing and nothing is going to come out," Kurt went on. He glanced over at Blaine, and Wes didn't know how Kurt didn't see him standing there. "Okay, you can judge me."

Blaine was flailing around slightly, something Wes had seen him do before every performance. "I think it's adorable," Blaine told Kurt. "I think _you're_ adorable." Blaine put his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "And the only people who are going to be dying tonight are the people in the audience, because you and I are going to _kill_ this thing," he announced, squeezing Kurt's shoulders as the announcer presented them.

"Warblers!" Wes shouted. "Hurry!"

* * *

><p>They stood in the risers, waiting for the music to start. Wes stood in the middle somewhere, mostly so that he could make sure all the other Warblers stayed in check.<p>

They started to hum the beginning chords, and then Kurt stepped out. _"The power lines went out, and I am all alone. But I don't really care at all not answering my phone," _he sang, hitting all the notes perfectly.

Blaine stepped out of the formation and approached Kurt. _"All the games you played, the promises you made, couldn't finish what you started only darkness still remains,"_ he sang to Kurt, the chemistry between them undeniable.

"_Lost sight, couldn't see. When it was you and me." _They sang together. _"Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight, I'm beginning to see the light. Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight. But I think I'll be alright."_

Wes continued to harmonize, and he noticed that candles were being passed out amongst the audience. Where those came from, he had no idea.

The song finished, and the audience burst out into applause. Blaine, ever the dapper one, grasped Kurt to give him an opportunity for a solo bow. Kurt beamed and bowed.

The Warblers assumed their position for the next number, and before Wes knew it the curtain was being lowered and they were done. All of the Warblers converged into one mass hug, everyone shoving Kurt towards Blaine.

They all made their way out into the audience so that they could watch the New Directions perform.

They waited for a few moments, and then a small brunette who Wes assumed was Rachel Berry stepped out onto the stage. She took a deep breath and began to sing a song that Wes didn't recognize.

He spent about a quarter of the song trying to place where it came from and who originally sang it, but Kurt answered his question for him.

"Oh my god," Kurt whispered, "They're doing original songs."

_Well, we're screwed,_ Wes thought. He knew that they would have beaten the New Directions if they hadn't written their own songs. But really, how could they beat that?

They breezed through the next song, which was an extreme crowd pleaser. They sang about being losers but how they were okay with it. Wes knew that they had won – after years of show choir, not once had he heard anyone do original songs.

And Wes turned out to be right – the New Directions had won, but they deserved it. All of the Warblers seemed to be okay with it, Blaine giving Kurt a _What can you do? _shrug.

However, Sue Sylvester punched the woman who announced the winner. Wes thought that was pretty much the highlight of his day.

"Well," he said to David on the bus, "It's been quite a week."

"No kidding," David responded. "But, hey, no more Klaine sexual tension, right?"

Wes laughed. "That's the only good thing that came out of this," he told David as he continued to chuckle.

Wes sighed and couldn't help but feel content with the outcome. Because even though they'd lost, Wes felt like they really hadn't. Some members found happiness, some found love, problems were sorted out (all of those things from the same two members, though), and they'd all given it their best. And really, that's all that matters in the end.

**So that's that! I hope you guys liked it, because it took me for-freakin-ever to write.**

**And is it sad that i didn't need to use any words for the Kliss scene? I knew them all by heart...that's not pathetic, right? RIGHT?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee!**

**REVIEW! Seriously, I need feedback on this one so that I know I didn't waste all that time writing this...**


End file.
